1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to barrier members for containers, and in particular to anti-splash devices and lids incorporating same for cups and other beverage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of lids for cups are known in the beverage container industry. Further, various types of lids exist for disposable cups or other containers (e.g., paper coffee cups, polystyrene, plastic or paper soft drink cups, etc.). Typically, such lids engage an upper rim of a cup to prevent the spillage of liquid or other substances contained within the cup. Some lids include an opening which is configured to provide access to the interior of the cup. However, a need exists for a device that minimizes sloshing, splashing and other undesirable movement of a liquid contained within a cup.